Two Gun Naruko
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A female gunfighter protects a beautiful tavern owner and homesteader from dueling Land Barons


Two Gun Naruko

by Taijutsudemonslayer

_A female gunfighter protects a beautiful tavern owner and homesteader from dueling Land Barons_

_Chapter 1_

_The blazing hot sun shone high and bright overhead as a lone figure rode down a dusty trail on horseback, the female rider wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her gloved right hand._

_The loud growling of the woman's stomach brought her back to reality, she had been riding for close to four days now and all of her food rations were gone and she wasn't too adept at hunting, so she would just have to suffer until she made it to a town._

In the distance the rider can see something - A town! Joy floods through the woman as she suddenly perks up and makes her horse walk faster.

Twenty-two year-old Bar Maiden Ino Yamanaka stood outside The Beautiful Sword tavern in her best dress trying to drum up some business,

Inside, the tavern's Owner, Tsunade Senju is watching two of her other girls, Anko Mitarashi and Sakura Haruno as they served the meager amount of customers they do have.

The blonde woman rode up to the tavern and got off of her horse and tied to the hitching post before walking up to Ino and greeting her with a tip of her hat and a warm smile,

"Mornin' Ma'am," the blonde stranger says,

"Mornin' Stranger, welcome to The Beautiful Sword tavern. Where any need or desire you have will be met," Ino says,

"If all the women inside are as pretty as you darlin', then I came to the right place," Naruko says, giving Ino a wink, which made her blush.

Naruko walked into the tavern and finds a table for herself, as soon as she sits down a pink haired waitress walked up her,

"Howdy darlin', what can I get you?"

"I'll have the chicken and some carrots, and a beer please," Naruko said with a smile, Ino came in and smiled at Naruko as she passed by her table. On the stage, a brunette with two bobs was singing Always Stay Generous, which coincidentally was Naruko's favorite song, the pinkette brings Naruko her food and beer, the blonde thanks the pinkette before digging in to her food,

As Naruko listened to the brunette's singing, it brought back childhood memories, a sad smile adorning her face,

"Are you ok?" Ino asked gently, so as not to startle the blonde,

Naruko looks up, seeing Ino looking at her, concern all over her face,

"Y-yes, just remembering something from my childhood," the blonde replied shyly,

"Good memories?" Ino asked,

"No, unfortunately," Ino's smile dissolved away as she continued looking into Naruko's blue eyes, but before she could offer any words of comfort to the blonde she sees Itachi Uchiha and his brother Sasuke enter the tavern with about twenty of their men, Tsunade leapt to her feet and went to greet the group,

"Welcome gentlemen to the Beautiful Sword tavern, I am the Owner, Tsunade Senju,"

"We know who you are, Miss Tsunade," Itachi replied coldly,

Naruko turned to look at the group after hearing the malice in Itachi's voice,

"Miss Tsunade, I am a Land Baron and I want to buy your homestead," Itachi said,

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't expected that at all.

"I-I can't sell you my homestead, it's been in my family for three generations,"

"You don't get it, little lady, my brother wasn't making a request," Sasuke says.

Two of Itachi's men stepped forward, advancing on Tsunade,

"You boys have no shame at all." Naruko says from her seat, causing everyone to stop and turn to the voice who had just spoken,

Naruko gets up, walks over and pays for her food before walking over to Tsunade and stepping in front of her.

"This doesn't concern you, Stranger," Sasuke snapped,

"The lady just told you that she's not interested in your offer, so you and your men should leave, and never come back here again." Naruko said with conviction.

"Boys, teach this outsider a lesson," Itachi said.

Naruko looked around at Tsunade, Ino and all of the other people there and saw the pure terror on their faces.

"Wait," the blonde says,

"Why?" Sasuke asks.

"Let's take this outside, no sense in innocent people being hurt for no reason," Naruko says,

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Itachi smiled slightly, he saw what this woman was trying to do,

"All right Stranger, men, outside." Itachi ordered, much to Sasuke's surprise.


End file.
